


I think I just fell for you

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: Saphael Winter Tales [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: (one-sided) Clary Fray/Simon Lewis is implied but very briefly, Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Dates, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bisexual Clary Fray, F/F, First Dates, Grumpy Raphael, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Restaurant owner Magnus, Waiter Raphael, awkward Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: "Wait...did you really just check out a girl while we're like ten minutes into our date?" Simon asked his now flustered looking best friend and instead of feeling hurt or disappointment, a grin tugged at the corners of his mouth. Clary had mentioned that she might be bisexual about two years ago but this was the first time Simon really noticed that the redhead swung both ways."I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. The guy is probably her boyfriend anyway."Simon snorted at this rather weak attempt at an apology and looked back at the dark-haired pair, examined them for a moment before shaking his head."No, otherwise it would be more than a little disturbing because I'm pretty sure they must be siblings," Simon commented and laughed because Clary looked a little too happy about this fact.





	

Simon had expected to be a lot more ecstatic when he would finally have his first date with Clary. Not as friends, no, a _date_ date. The _let's try if we work out as more than friends_  kind of date. He had waited years for this to happen with the crush he had developed for his best friend by the end of elementary school. Now they were in their second years of university - Clary studied art (of course) and Simon accounting (yikes).

Clary had a boyfriend for the first year and Simon had hated this blonde douchebag with a passion because the guy had been the biggest dick in the history of ever. And that was saying something because Simon had endured quite a lot of mobbing by different kinds of douchebags during his school time. So, said dick-boyfriend and Clary had ended it quite dramatically and after a lot of time moping around she had asked Simon out on a date.

Simon had told himself that the slightly dulled happiness about this had been due to the fact that he was obviously some kind of rebound and just the _nice guy_ Clary had never looked at this way. She had actually said exactly this, that she had never really thought about asking him because he was always there and maybe even _too nice_. Simon should have been offended, not sit across his red headed best friend in a small, not too fancy restaurant on their first date.

"Oh, wow. This girl over there is gorgeous," Clary commented out of the blue and Simon looked up from his menu with a slightly bewildered frown. Where had that come from? He craned his neck a little in a feeble attempt to subtly look for said gorgeous girl and followed Clary's line of sight, spotting two dark-haired figures sitting at one of the tables - a quite tall looking guy with a very grumpy expression and a girl that could certainly be described as gorgeous with her long, glossy black hair and figure-enhancing dress.

"Wait...did you really just check out a girl while we're like ten minutes into our _date_?" Simon asked his now flustered looking best friend and instead of feeling hurt or disappointment, a grin tugged at the corners of his mouth. Clary had mentioned that she might be bisexual about two years ago but this was the first time Simon really noticed that the redhead swung both ways.

"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. The guy is probably her boyfriend anyway."

Simon snorted at this rather weak attempt at an apology and looked back at the dark-haired pair, examined them for a moment before shaking his head.

"No, otherwise it would be more than a little disturbing because I'm pretty sure they must be siblings," Simon commented and laughed because Clary looked a little too happy about this fact.

* * *

After they finished the main course and thought about getting a dessert, Clary had relented and announced that this whole dating idea was not an option for them because it felt like on of their usual meetings and it was weird trying to think of Simon in a romantic way, seeing as he was like a brother for her. Simon, to his surprise, had smiled and agreed because after all the years of waiting he had to admit that his feelings had faded to nothing but platonic love.

When they got their dessert and started eating, Clary spent quite a lot of time watching the table where the _gorgeous girl_ sat with her assumed brother, pondering about how to talk to her. The boy with her had looked murderous the whole time until a very nicely (and glittery) dressed young man had entered the room through the staff door, walked up to the table and kissed his cheek. So, it was clearly not the girl's boyfriend, though Simon was pretty sure the sparkly dude might actually be the owner of the small restaurant - he had seen the picture when he went to the restaurant's homepage to see if the place was any good for their date.

So, the girl knew the owner of the restaurant and because Simon felt like helping Clary, who was clearly too shy to walk up to the table and simply speak to her, an idea formed in his head. After finishing his dessert, Simon excused himself to the restroom but instead of heading there, he rounded the corner that led to the kitchen and office of the restaurant. The owner had already left the dining area earlier and Simon hoped to talk to him but instead, unsurprising with his kind of luck, he bumped into one of the waiters and with enough force to end up sitting on the floor a few seconds later.

"You do realise that customers aren't allowed in this area?!" A deep, silky voice almost growled at him and Simon had a hard time keeping his mouth shut as soon as he looked up at the guy because otherwise, he might have actually ended up gaping at this breathtakingly beautiful young man.

"I think I just fell for you," Simon blurted because he had absolutely no sense of self-preservation and if possible, the guy frowned even harder at him.

"Up and out with you!" The waiter glared at him, clearly unimpressed by the admittedly weak pick-up line and Simon scrambled to his feet but instead of listening to the man and leaving, he chose to smile brightly at the human black hole for emotions - and he had thought the guy at the other table had been grumpy...

"I just wanted to talk to the owner? Because he obviously know the probably-siblings at this one table and I wanted to ask if your boss has the girl's number, perchance."

" _Que Cabrón_?" The waiter cursed at him before pointing towards the door and adding a "Get out of here, dammit!"

Before Simon was able to voice his indignation about being called a bastard or asshole - he did understand that much Spanish, thank you very much! - another voice interrupted their 'talk' and Simon was actually glad about it because the waiter might have killed him otherwise when the look on his face was anything to go by.

"Raphael, what did I tell you about not insulting our customers? One day someone will actually understand your Spanish mumbling and I'll be the one responsible," said someone in a more amused than actually scolding tone and the owner of the voice turned out to be the owner of the restaurant as well. Bane, if Simon remembered correctly.

"This _idiota-"_

"Now you're not even trying to be subtle with the insults."

"-is on a date, then used the worst pick-up line I ever heard on me and now he's asking for the number of your boytoy's sister! Pretty sure I'm allowed to curse cheating douchebags," the waiter, _Raphael_ , said and glared at Simon who raised his hands in defence at this accusation.

"Will you ever stop calling Alexander that? It's a horrible word and he's my _boyfriend_ for almost two years now," the restaurant owner sighed and didn't even seem to pay much attention to anything else that had been said.

"I'm not a cheater," Simon offered carefully and frowned a little, "my 'date' is my best friend and I'm actually asking for her because she's too shy to talk to the girl."

"Wait...so instead of asking Isabelle if she would give your friend her number, you decided to ask me to give it to you? Why would I hand her number to a complete stranger?"

"Now that we established that the guy is clearly insane, am I allowed to kick him out?" Raphael asked with a way too delighted smirk but the other shook his head no, pointing at Simon.

"You, go grab this best friend of yours and come to the table so I may introduce her to Isabelle and she can ask for the number herself," Bane ordered with a stern voice and he was surprisingly intimidating despite his sparkly eyeliner but Simon's gaze flittered back to the slightly murderous looking Raphael.

"May I have your number then? For myself, obviously. I actually noticed you checking me out when I sat on the floor so don't even try to act like you're not interested!"

Another insult in Spanish followed before Raphael disappeared into the kitchen, sadly without giving Simon his number but the restaurant wasn't too expensive so he could come back another time and try again because he felt kind of intrigued by the handsome waiter, despite the murderous aura.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Que Cabrón?_ \- What a bastard/What an asshole


End file.
